


A Laying on of Hands

by SBG



Series: Butts and Hands [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny's ass, First Time, M/M, Schmoop, Steve's Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBG/pseuds/SBG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In some weird, twisted way, getting stabbed in the ass had been the best thing to happen to Danny Williams in a long, long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Laying on of Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Oooookay, the ass fic wasn't completely over. I keep forgetting to say this - I am without an editor in this fandom, so please do tell me if you see an obvious typo. I'd rather that than have them hang out there because I am too close to see them.

In some weird, twisted way, getting stabbed in the butt had been the best thing to happen to Danny Williams in a long, long time. If Ricky Awana hadn’t been a stupid enough douchenozzle to slice into a police detective, then Danny might never have known Steve had a bit of a thing for his ass.

A bit of a thing was an understatement, of course, and he would have noticed Steve’s lingering looks in his own time if he hadn’t been following up on a completely different lead. Since they’d both spilled their guts, the looks Steve gave his ass were scorchingly obvious. And awkward, but in a good way, because they sure as hell beat what he’d initially diagnosed his partner with. As far as Danny was concerned, Steve could ogle him in front of rolling cameras if it meant he wasn’t reliving torture and obsessing about Wo Fat.Well, kind of.

A bit of a thing was also an understatement for what Danny had for Steve’s hands. He couldn’t remember a time he didn’t think about Steve’s big, capable hands in a way he knew was slightly and hopelessly skewed toward gay. He hadn’t been and still wasn’t bothered about that. He was confident in who he was as a person, whether he obsessed over a woman’s breasts or a man’s long fingers and what they could do to him. No, what had tripped him up had been more in the knowledge that he was alone in that thing.

Danny wasn’t alone anymore, and if that wasn’t one of the best feelings in the world, he didn’t know what was.

At first it had been pretty much misery for him, recuperating at Steve’s house with Steve’s hands roaming everywhere but where he wanted them. The coffeemaker. The tools in the garage. The back of the sofa, of all the damned things, for which Steve seemed to have an unnatural affinity. Their first kiss, the day the big reveal had happened, ended up all teeth and wrong and aborted with suddenness when Steve did what was natural and tried to pull Danny close, only to have Danny almost bite off his tongue and practically puke on him from the pain.

His phone calls with Grace – he and Rachel concurred about their daughter seeing him when he was injured in any obvious way, plus the obscene-faced pillow was not something a little girl needed to see – kept him grounded, a bit of stability in this strange new world of his. And his and Steve’s thing. It had improved along with the state of his ass injury, in painfully slow increments, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. As they upped their makeout sessions into groping sessions, Danny was pleased to be able to monitor as Steve regained a few pounds.

If he’d been obsessed with Steve’s hands and what they could do then, now Danny thought his attention should have been focused on Steve’s tongue. Steve’s tongue was not something to turn his back on, as it turned out, a discovery of which he was being reminded of currently. Coffee, who needed it? And sandwiches were a waste of time. Danny spun carefully so they were face to face. Steve leaned and pressed his lips to _that_ spot on Danny’s jaw which seemed directly connected to his dick. He was only a little embarrassed to moan when Steve opened his mouth, flicked his tongue against Danny’s skin. He turned his head, pressed into it, and Steve responded with enthusiasm, trailing openmouthed kisses along Danny’s jaw until he reached Danny’s lips.

“Oh,” Danny said.

It was no secret he’d started out at the beginning of this thing a gay virgin and since he’d never really given the thought more than thought, he could only be grateful that some things had nothing to do with orientation. A kiss was a kiss was … more than a kiss when it was _Steve_ , who took prompt advantage of Danny parting his lips and stuck his tongue into Danny’s mouth. His hands suddenly cupped either side of Danny’s face for a moment, then one of them abandoned that to run through the hair at the back of his head. It took Danny a moment to get with the program, rope an arm around Steve’s waist and one up to his shoulder to tug him down for better comfort and angle. Damn perfect giant.

Steve widened his stance just a touch, pulled Danny closer until they were pressed tight. Approximately forty-two images of where they were going with this flashed through his head. None of them were where it actually went. Steve slid a hand from his face, down his shoulder and then around Danny’s torso. Danny didn’t really know what happened after that, only that extreme pleasure turned to extreme, screaming pain and Steve let go of him like a hot potato, hands up as he backed away.

“Jesus, I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Steve said, words rapid fire like bullets. “Danny, you okay?”

Aside from the whitehot agony stabbing through his left ass cheek like Awana was right there in the room with him, knifing him all over again, Danny was just peachy. He recognized the hazy spots tunneling at the edges of his vision, couldn’t do much about them. He leaned forward, which didn’t ease the spots or the pain and gasped out for assistance before he collapsed. Steve’s strong hands were on his shoulders in an instant, holding him up, right thumb tracing a small circle against the inside of his bicep.

He had no idea how long they stood there, him hunched and wheezing, or when Steve switched to rubbing his back with a touch so light Danny could barely feel it. He wanted to tell Steve to get over it, he was fine, whatever, but he really didn’t feel like he could manage it and not make Steve feel even worse. It wasn’t his fault Danny couldn’t quite take those fantastic hands all over his ass yet.

“I’m okay, ‘m fine,” Danny said at last.

“You’re not,” Steve said.

Danny knew which face Steve was pulling without having to look at him. Like hell the guy was going to develop a guilt complex about his ass before he even had the chance to do anything to it for real.

“It wasn’t your fault, so do not even go there.” Hands and now tongue on his ass were all Danny dreamed about, so it pained him to say, “We just need to lay off the grabbing for another couple of weeks.”

Steve sighed, as if that was the worst news in the world.

H50H50H50

It actually was the worst news in the world.

H50H50H50

Danny eventually graduated from mostly lying on his stomach or right side to delicately balancing on his inflatable doughnut for minutes, then hours, until he finally got so bored at Steve’s house (and perhaps suffering hand withdrawal and/or an ulcer at the thought of Steve racing around Oahu recklessly and without him there to watch his han…back) he couldn’t take it anymore. He went back to work, half days at first, to make sure things in the office ran the way they were supposed to, because Chin was pretty much on his own against Steve and Kono. Lori, poor woman, was too smitten with Steve to know when to hold ‘em or fold ‘em and she didn’t even know it.

Steve expressed his glee at having Danny and his ass around for more hours of the day by finding excuses to drive him crazy with hand gestures (usually Danny’s thing) and licking his lips (also Danny’s thing). It worked too, and it only took a day for Danny to figure out two things: the bathroom at work was a bad place to jack off and jacking off used a surprising number of butt muscles, which was something he’d never once in his life considered before.

So, to maintain sanity and overall ass health, Danny stopped looking at Steve while they were at work. It seemed the most obvious choice and the path of least resistance. It would have worked, except Steve decided he didn’t much care for the lack of devoted adoration of his perfect perfectness and found more and more ways to steer Danny around the bend.

After hours one night, smug and fucking more beautiful with that attitude, even, the arrogant gorgeous bastard, Steve told him his office shenanigans were only fair, given the amount of time Danny had unintentionally made Steve a little nuts. It was apples and oranges and Danny didn’t dignify it by explaining that to Steve. He just started, at work and home, making sure to present his ass in the most flattering light possible every moment he could in retaliation, and watch Steve salivate. War, what was it good for? Absolutely the libido.

But he didn’t talk to Steve for hours after the time Steve decided the whole team needed a refresher course in hand signals, led by himself, naturally. The silent treatment was primarily because he couldn’t unstick his tongue from the roof of his mouth than because he was angry, but he didn’t say as much when Steve doted on him in the hopes of getting him to speak all that night, with shoulder massages and foot rubs and multiple other things requiring the use of hands and, bonus, tongue.

H50H50H50

“Is it just me, or is Steve acting weird lately?” Lori asked.

“For Steve, normal is weird,” Danny pointed out. “So if he’s acting normal, your question’s answered.”

Still, he craned his neck around Lori where she sat perched on his desk and caught Steve stalking by his office door one way, then back again in a few seconds with his consternated face full of scowl and knitted eyebrows glaring what would be a mortal wound into Lori’s back if it could take physical form. That again. Danny sighed and carefully stood. He’d about maxed his time on sitting anyway.

“I mean, weird weird, not weird normal or normal weird. For example, does he really think we’re supposed to remember all those mimey actions he taught us the other day? I’m pretty sure he made over half of them up.” Lori tilted her head and looked like she was trying to get to a happy place, but it was difficult to tell. “Though I suppose there are benefits to that kind of instruction.”

Of course, Danny could repeat every single hand signal after seeing them only once. He remembered in great detail every fluid movement to them, because apparently he was hardwired for total recall when it came to Steve’s hands. He went into a bit of a haze, just thinking about it now. Like a switch had been thrown, every damned time he imagined Steve hand signaling on him instead of in the air. He had a whole backlog of remembered images he didn’t even know he’d mentally coded to his hard drive.

“Hey,” Lori said, shaking him gently by the shoulder. She stared at him like maybe her assessment of weirdness had been misplaced. “You okay?”

Danny shook himself out of it, caught Steve just outside his office using a hand signal anyone would recognize. Yeah, he could throttle Lori about now too. Neither of them needed the profiler profiling them until she figured out their thing, and, also, he liked Lori. He didn’t want her to figure out she had no shot with Steve as long as Danny was around that way. She deserved someone to break it to her firsthand, and that gave him a legitimate reason to go have a conversation with Steve.

“I’m great,” Danny said. “Tell you what, I’ll talk to him. Get him to be less weird, if I can.”

As had become habit, Danny picked up his doughnut and clutched it to his chest as he left his office. He never knew when he’d need to sit. The doughnut was his new best friend, ever faithful, and he was considering giving it a name. Ignoring the apoplectic look Steve was shooting him, Danny grabbed one of those callused hands (no, he didn’t spend hours imagining what those calluses might feel like on a part of his anatomy that had started acting like he was fifteen again, a mind of its own) and pulled Steve back toward his own office.

“I hate Lori,” Steve muttered. “She just checked out your ass.”

“No, you don’t hate her, you moron,” Danny muttered back, but he was secretly a little bit turned on by the caveman routine. “She doesn’t give a damn about my ass. She was in there talking about you. She always talks about you. _You_ have to talk to _her_ , or maybe I’ll start hating her. Maybe I already do.”

“No, you don’t, either.”

“Then I hate you,” Danny said mildly. He squeezed the doughnut until it squeaked. “Because I can’t blame her for wanting you, despite how you’re a giant goof.”

Steve glared at the doughnut’s obscene face.

“I hate you more,” Steve said, never one to be outdone.

“Aw, babe. You say the sweetest things when you’re sexually frustrated.”

“Fuck, Danny,” Steve said and covered his face with those hands of his. “Why can’t you be better already?”

Soon. God, Danny hoped it was soon. Danny stared at Steve’s hands and couldn’t, of course, help but notice how Steve had started taking immense care of his hands and neatly trimmed fingernails. His mouth went dry. Fucking Awana. Danny hoped he was having a horrible time of it at Halawa.

H50H50H50

Danny stared in disbelief at the corpse at his feet, in total shock for a few seconds. The perp glared at him, as if daring him to do anything about it. He’d known going into the situation he was dealing with someone with a screwed up head, but he was now beginning to realize how deeply it went. He thought maybe the guy’s brain chemistry was seriously out of whack. And there he stood with no weapons, no ability to take anyone down at the moment. Truthfully, he thought he’d overtaxed himself and needed to sit. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.

“What the hell did you do that for?” Danny shouted. “Are you insane?”

“He was getting too much face time with your ass,” Steve said, tone conveying complete sense where the words were anything but logical. “With his tongue and that lascivious expression.”

Francois the butt doughnut lay empty and flat, void of life and usefulness. He was now completely flaccid, all that had made him so good in life gone. Danny spluttered for a few minutes, pointing between Francois and Steve like some sort of mute chimp, which was totally not like him, but the words, they would not formulate properly. Steve’s jealous fit of rage had just robbed him of the luxury of sitting upright, and that was not okay.

“First of all, kudos on the word usage. Really, I can see I’m not the only one using the desk calendar you gave me." Danny rolled his eyes. "By the way, my desk is my personal space, so kindly don’t root around on it when I am not present.”

Steve looked unrepentant about the desk rooting and beamed at him regarding the word praise, so fucking stunning in the late afternoon light that Danny nearly lost his resolve and his anger.

“Second, it was an inanimate object!” Danny managed to spit out. “The tongue wasn’t real and it wasn’t doing anything to my ass except cushion it and, thanks to you, now I can no longer sit.”

Steve had the decency to look embarrassed at long last. He hung his head, though when his eyes landed on Francois, his shoulders went all angry and tight. His fists clenched and it seemed as if he might kick the dead doughnut across the room for good measure.

“Sorry,” Steve said. “I’ll go get you another.”

“I think that’s a very good idea,” Danny said. “I can’t stand forever.”

“Ah, jeez. Fucking Awana.” The ridiculous jealousy sapped out of Steve in an instant as he grabbed Danny’s elbow and guided him a few steps. “Here, lie down. I’ll go. I’ll go right now.”

Steve got him arranged on the short office couch, then pivoted and raced out the door.

Danny felt bad about exaggerating his inability to sit – his ass was much better now, really – until Steve came back an hour later with a bright pink butt doughnut decorated with little pineapples.

H50H50H50

Sometimes, Danny wished he’d remember consistently that Steve had a lot more on his mind than Danny’s ass.

Sometimes, Danny also wished he were bigger. On the whole, he accepted his vertically challenged lot in life, but it had definite limitations. Right now, he wanted to be able to pull Steve back, make him stop pounding his fists against the side of his truck, ruining perfect knuckles and breaking perfect skin.

“Hey,” Danny shouted and tried anyway, because he couldn’t not. “Hey, Steve.”

The problem was he wasn’t completely healed and Steve was powerfully built and Danny ended up being rammed against the side of the truck hard enough his teeth rattled and a twinge of pain coiled through the lower left half of his body. Not the worst ever, but it still sucked. He yelped despite himself, and that, at last, got Steve to stop and stare at him with wide eyes. He waved his hands, because he was fine, truly, and he didn’t want Steve to add his minor pain to the huge number of things the guy carried on his back. Danny just needed a second resting against the truck.

Steve breathed heavily, eyes wild and haunted. If they weren’t standing in broad daylight and in public, Danny would have hugged the everloving shit out of the guy to make that expression go away and never come back, ever.

“There was nothing you could do,” Danny said. “And beating yourself up over it will accomplish squat. Zero, Steven, so quit with the damned hero complex.”

“It’s not that,” Steve whispered. He took a step toward Danny, then halted short. “She, the girl.”

Danny got it. He did. There were days, too many, he thoroughly and one hundred percent hated this job. He glanced at Kono and Chin staring at them with concern, shook his head to ward them off. He was pleased when they not only took the hint but started clearing the area of witnesses.

“I know.”

“No. It … her necklace. Danny, her necklace.”

Steve’s hands shook and suddenly Danny knew he _didn’t_ know what this was at all. He ignored his achy muscles and went to Steve if Steve couldn’t let himself to go Danny.

“What?” he prodded. “What about the necklace?”

“Jenna was wearing one just like it,” Steve said, breath still panting and winded. “Just like it.”

And if Danny never saw that look in Steve’s eyes again, it would be too soon. He thought _fuck it_ and pulled Steve down and into his arms.

“You’re here now,” Danny said. “Not there. It’s going to be okay.”

Steve hugged him back, briefly, but they both knew this wasn’t the place and stepped out. Danny caught flashes of crimson on Steve’s hands. He tutted, made some big, puffed-up exclamations about Steve being such a burden to his own sanity, before hauling Steve to the EMTs, who could do nothing for their victim but could at least patch those hands up a bit.

H50H50H50

Danny knew Steve needed it, the contact, with the weight of the day hanging on him. Danny wasn’t exactly opposed to it himself. He closed his eyes and relished the sweat-slickness of Steve’s chest against his back and the moist heat of breath against his ear.

“You sure?” Steve whispered.

“Please.” Danny pushed back, testing his own physical limitations. “My dick hurts more than my ass at the moment.”

Steve huffed a laugh, but responded by circling his hand around Danny and giving a gentle tug. He lifted up slightly, twisted and kissed Danny long and sweet as he eased his cock between Danny’s lubed thighs. The smooth silk of Steve’s length rubbed against Danny’s balls with each thrust, made him nearly unclench, but he maintained the position through it all. It … none of his imaginings came close to the feel of Steve’s hand on him, moving with strokes he matched with his slides through Danny’s legs.

It, being here and finally doing more than kissing and fumbling, it was so strange and beautiful and Danny wasn’t going to last. He pushed forward into Steve’s hand, and back against every thrust, pulled from the kiss.

“Un,” he said.

He had no idea what that or if Steve answered, because Steve took his nonverbal cues and added a slight twist to the strokes on his cock, pressed into him faster and Danny’s whole world was Steve and Steve’s strong and sure hands and orgasm.

Through the buzz in his ears, Danny heard Steve whisper, “Thank you.”

Danny fumbled for one of Steve’s hands, brought it to his lips and kissed the bruised knuckles, as if that could heal every wound.

H50H50H50

All thought then really did become about Steve’s hands, tongue and cock. Danny had enjoyed the taste, but he wanted the real thing and he wanted a real medical professional to tell him he wasn’t going to tear anything if he got a little gymnastically nasty with Steve.

Actually, the doctor was going to tell him if he was fit for full active duty, but what he didn’t know about the very important news Danny needed wouldn’t hurt him. Danny banged his heels into the table, chewed on a fingernail and studiously avoided looking at the anatomical posters and models. Those things creeped him out, and he didn’t want to be creeped out. He wanted to be hopeful for once in his life.

“Okay, Danny,” Doctor Kauhi said, as he breezed into the room. He gave Danny a winning smile. “I understand you’re getting a little tired of light duty. You seem to be sitting just fine, there. Any discomfort?”

“Nope, not at all, Doc,” Danny said with cheer. He rocked back and forth on his ass.

“Let’s just have a look, huh? You know the position.”

Danny rolled over and counted the specks on the tiled flooring while Kauhi probed and prodded his left ass cheek, carefully palpating for reaction and residual muscle damage. A forty count later, and he was back upright and staring anxiously at the doctor’s face.

“Well,” Kauhi said, smiling, “It looks really good. You’ve healed very well despite the strangely rocky start. I’m going to go ahead and release you for duty. I do want you to remember muscle strain might occur more easily for some time yet, so tell that McGarrett fellow to take it easy on you.”

Danny gawped at the man, recoiling slightly. How did…

Kauhi squeezed his shoulder.

“Just, don’t let him drive you off cliffs or fall through three story windows or whatever wild thing Five-O gets into. That man will live in infamy here for decades.”

“Oh,” Danny wheezed. “Right, okay. I’ll give him that message. Thanks, Doc.”

“No problem. It’s been a pleasure treating you.” Kauhi winked. “I hope to never see you again.”

Danny threw his clothes on and headed out of the doctor’s office. The alarm at being outed had nothing to do with shame. If he could, he'd sing it from the rafters. It was a safety thing – Five-O, _Steve_ , had a lot of enemies and if anyone (Wo Fat) found out about a relationship deeper than professional, someone (Wo Fucking Fat) would see it as a weakness. Fuck all if he was ever going to utter that concern, one he knew Steve could not have overlooked himself, out loud. This thing of theirs, it was worth it. The initial alarm of that gave way to complete, total disregard for that threat. He didn’t need that shit, not today. He dug out his cell, hit speed dial.

“The eagle has landed,” Danny said without preamble.

“I’ll be home in half an hour,” Steve said.

H50H50H50

He hadn’t expected this. Danny _had_ expected Steve to come at him like he came at everything – fast and hard and furious, because they’d already been naked together many times, seen it all. That down and dirty sex would have been fine, too, but something deep in his heart melted a little as he stood like this in the middle of the bedroom, Steve on his knees and hugging him close, hands on his naked butt. He felt he could do nothing less for Steve than allow him whatever he wanted with his ass, since that was what he’d promised. He, himself, had one hand on Steve’s shoulder and was running the fingers of the other through Steve’s short hair. After a few minutes, it did start to get awkward through the surprising tenderness of it.

“Hey,” Danny said. “Not to be a noodge, but I was kinda hoping for more than this.”

Steve turned his face, buried it in the hair at his navel and below, laughed and mumbled something, breath hot against Danny’s abdomen. He let himself be manhandled a hundred and eighty degrees and Steve’s face was on his ass, kissing first the undamaged right half and then pausing over the scar on the left side.

“It look bad?” Danny hadn’t actually checked it out recently, too scared and, today, too intent on getting to the house. “Big scar?”

“No,” Steve said, voice low. “Not bad. It’s not bad.”

Danny twisted to look just as Steve started tracing with the tip of his tongue what actually was the fairly ugly scar’s edge and oh holy hell, was _that_ an instant turn on. Danny jumped slightly, held in place by Steve’s big hands. He trembled, whole being itched for more, but for the moment couldn’t tear his eyes away from Steve’s tongue on him, then his hands on his hips. He finally managed to do something. He put his right hand on Steve’s, wriggled his fingers until he had a firm grip, and pulled.

“Come on,” he said.

Steve stood and followed him to the bed, and no, that erection was not intimidating. He wanted that in him, but Danny was terrified all the same. No amount of reading and viewing and fantasizing was preparation enough. He sat, scooted back.

“Don’t worry, Danny,” Steve said as he climbed onto the bed and moved toward him. “I want nothing but good for you.”

“I’m not worried.”

“Liar. I know you, remember?”

Steve kissed him on the collar bone and neck and jaw and ended on the mouth, tongue hot and smooth against his, unhurried. His hands roamed with confidence, more deliberate and heavy than they’d been during any of their past experiences. Danny realized how much Steve had been holding back, to protect him, and it annoyed him as well as made his heart beat faster. He returned the favor of exploration, touching hot skin wherever he could reach.

A hand gripped Danny’s cock and stilled him for a moment, a hand that knew already exactly how to work it for maximum pleasure, but a quick twist and pull wasn’t what this was about. Steve’s hand just rested on him, held him while they kissed for a long, long time, bodies flush against each other and relaxed more fully than either of them had allowed themselves before, out of fear and who knew what else. Steve broke the kiss at last, pulled back to look Danny in the eye.

“How do you want to do this? _Do_ you want to do this?” Steve asked, no stranger to nerves himself, it would seem.

Danny jerked his hips up, pushed his cock into Steve’s hand, then opened his legs and pulled Steve further on top of him. Cock brushed against cock, and oh, oh, how did something like that feel so damned good?

“Unless you want me ass up?”

Danny gasped when Steve rocked against him, apparently liking that sensation as much as he did. Only problem Danny had with that was if they kept it up, he would be done long before the main event. Might not be a bad idea. He’d be relaxed, because that cock of Steve’s was every bit as impressive as the rest of him and yeah, it was going to be strange and probably painful.

“No, your knees, and I want to see your face. More of a challenge this way, though.”

Steve stretched over him for the bedside table, cock scraping along Danny’s belly and nipple somehow right above his mouth. Danny raised his head off the pillow and tongued it, pleased when Steve swore and almost lost his balance. He held onto Steve’s ribcage and sucked the nipple into his mouth, bit it lightly.

“Jesus, Danny.”

Steve shifted, kissed him again quickly and then pulled back onto his haunches. He got the lube open and coated the first couple of fingers on his right hand. Both of them stared at the hand, frozen a little bit. Danny flicked his eyes up to Steve’s face, at the same time Steve looked at him, and Danny widened his legs even more, raised his knees.

“Okay,” Steve said.

Danny closed his eyes when Steve pressed the first finger against him, tensed a little as the tip breached him. He felt heavy warmth on his abdomen as it pressed in slow, shallow circles. It relaxed him, enough that the rest of the finger slid in with relative ease. The feeling was odd, but it didn’t hurt, exactly, and it wasn’t bad. Steve moved his finger in rotations similar to the pattern against Danny’s lower abdomen.

“Hey.”

Steve moved up, kissed him while continuing to move his finger inside. Danny focused on the kiss and ran his hands down Steve’s sides, arched his back a little, moaned into the kiss. He couldn’t say when it happened, when the intrusion into his body started to feel welcome and _good_ , but it didn’t seem damned long at all before he was pushing Steve for more, always more and there were two fingers in him, stretching beyond belief, painful but not, then three and he knew his fears had been unfounded. This was…

“Steve,” Danny gasped into an open mouth. They were no longer kissing, just breathing in each other’s space, sharing it all. “Steve, please.”

Steve removed his fingers, and by the speed of it demonstrated that another area he excelled at was rolling on a condom. Danny opened his eyes and stared at Steve, all flushed face and concerned eyes, and pulled his legs up. The look on Steve’s face he wouldn’t ever forget, or the one after that, when Steve leaned into him. It was more than Danny thought he could handle, this man and everything that came with him, but he hadn’t wanted anything so much in years. Steve was steady as he pushed in, took it slowly and carefully to the point Danny wanted him to hurry and get it over.

“Oh,” Steve breathed as he pushed all the way in, fully seated at last. Steve held himself steady, watched Danny closely for any sign of pain. “Danny, you feel so fucking amazing, you have no idea.”

It hit Danny all of a sudden, in looking at the care on Steve’s face, how much this was _not_ just about hands and tongues and cocks to him. It always had been, but he’d been thinking about short-term finish line and this was more than that kind of race. This was his life. Steve, in him and around him and always, always. Danny smiled and nodded.

Steve started leisurely, barely moving in and out of him, changing angles with each small thrust. Danny rode the sensations, felt his own dick start to get with the program, hadn’t realized it had checked out for a bit, shifting one leg around Steve’s hip to urge him on. The angle was suddenly so, so right and the most intense wave of bliss rolled through him. He lost it a bit, because Steve had apparently cued into his reaction and honed in on that angle and spot. He began thrusting faster, each stroke hitting Danny, rocketing him into a frenzy of pained pleasure he didn’t want to end.

He heard Steve grunting and saying words he was sure had some kind of meaning, but in Danny’s head there was just _more ohgodmore_. Steve folded, pressed his face into Danny’s neck and started to lose rhythm in his thrusts. Danny reached for his dick, throbbing with need, stroked himself once, twice, and then he came, shooting all over his stomach and chest in a whiteout so intense he couldn’t breathe with it. His body rocked as Steve frantically screwed into him, then every muscle locked in his own orgasm.

It took several minutes for Danny’s brain to return from whatever piece of heaven it had died and gone to. He kissed the top of Steve’s head, hair tickled at his nose.

“Wow,” he said. “That was a goddamned religious experience, and you know how I feel about religion.”

Steve kissed his neck, chuckled in agreement or amusement. They were a mess of sticky semen and sweat and Danny didn’t care. Steve on top of him was something that would get uncomfortable fast, from a purely physical standpoint. For the moment, though, Danny reveled in the cock still in his body, and the man who filled him in a way he hadn’t truly let himself imagine possible.


End file.
